


【艾利/授翻】I’m Not A Kid Any More我不再是孩子了（4）

by TINOJM17



Series: 【艾利/授翻】I’m Not A Kid Any More我不再是孩子了 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINOJM17/pseuds/TINOJM17
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: 【艾利/授翻】I’m Not A Kid Any More我不再是孩子了 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673398
Kudos: 5





	【艾利/授翻】I’m Not A Kid Any More我不再是孩子了（4）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DemonSaiborg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonSaiborg/gifts).
  * A translation of [I'm Not A Kid Any More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752238) by [DemonSaiborg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonSaiborg/pseuds/DemonSaiborg). 



**Chapter4：Resisting Temptation抵制诱惑**

艾伦不知道台球还可以作为团体运动来玩，但显然利威尔进入室内时的骚动让埃尔文兴奋得令人恼火。现在有两队，每队三人站在台球桌的两侧。通常情况下，团体运动对艾伦来说都没什么吸引力，但这次有利威尔在他的队伍里，所以他欣然参与其中。

埃尔文以专业选手特有的姿态将他的球杆倾斜，他的队友都兴致高昂。不出所料，在希斯特利亚对比赛表现出兴趣的那一刻，那个高个儿，黑发的女孩和她那个看上去很强硬的朋友突然出现了。他们一看见她穿着光彩照人的粉色连衣裙，脸都红了。艾伦觉得她真的很美，像洋娃娃似的，或者说简直是天使下凡。她使他多多少少想起了自己的母亲。同样良善的天性，同样对那些意志力薄弱的男男女女具有致命吸引力。她的追求者的名字似乎是尤弥尔和莱纳，倒不是艾伦特地注意了，而是他不想忘记，他不想在他爱的人面前显得失礼。

埃尔文打破斯诺克三角球，目光如炬，连续将两个黄球撞进同一个球袋。“Guess we’re yellows ,伙计们。”他冲莱纳和尤弥尔一笑，两人都举起满是泡沫的啤酒杯以示庆祝。他们好像已经在酒吧待过一阵儿了，脸上已然泛起些许醉意。埃尔文靠在桌上，把球杆递给利威尔。男人纤细的手可爱地握住球杆，艾伦觉得自己再次被他优美的动作折服了。

“该死。”利威尔盯着球杆，好像它是什么复杂的代数公式。他眯起眼睛，挪动着身体谨慎地操纵着，试图寻找一个合适的角度，或者说至少找一个远程可击的角度。艾伦能感受到内心的小蝴蝶已经进化成了恶龙，猛烈攻击着自己的内脏，火焰点燃了自己砰砰乱跳的心脏上。这根球杆几乎和利威尔一样高，老天爷这真是艾伦见过最可爱不过的东西了。

显然，利威尔现在很为难。他把球杆握错了，尤弥尔和莱纳在埃尔文身后偷笑。艾伦不悦地瞪了他们一眼，他们竟然敢嘲笑利威尔。这似乎奏效了，他们一脸困惑的表情真是极为有趣，几乎是立马收起了笑，不约而同地瞥了对方一眼。

最后一轮里，当看到利威尔半弯着腰对着台球桌时，艾伦感觉自己的大脑仿佛在滚筒洗衣机里翻滚似的眩晕。他湿漉漉的黑发垂下来，黏成一缕，遮住了双眸，努力集中注意力时，舌头从粉嫩的唇中伸出一点。艾伦忍不住走到他身后，忍不住要触碰他。

“教授，这样握杆……”这些话还未经过艾伦大脑就已经脱口而出，他的身体自己动了起来，大脑一片空白。他走到利威尔身后，双手抓住他那修长结实的胳膊，将它们引向一个绝佳的位置，他的教授在桌上弯下腰来，两人的头并在一起，利威尔被雨水浸湿的头发磨擦着艾伦滚烫的脸。艾伦的发间弥漫着茶树的淡香，古龙香水扑鼻而来，这感觉美妙绝伦。当他伏在那个小个男人身上时，他能感受到利威尔那灵活娇小的臀部碰到了他的大腿。他的牛仔裤变紧了，就亿点点紧而已。他使出浑身解数，才忍住没有再稍微往前倾一点好用胯部紧贴着那个男人，现在他的老二被裤子摩得完全精神了。但他能感觉到另外四双眼睛鹰一样地盯着自己，他知道自己得尽可能地让这种暧昧互动看起来纯洁无辜。

“像这样吗？”利威尔说着又弯了弯身子，直到发亮的红球都完美地排成一列，刚好落在他的球杆的击球范围内。操，艾伦确信利威尔是故意的，他那大胆的翘臀就这样令人性奋地进一步侵入了男孩的私人空间。利威尔无意中带着挑逗，但他的眼睛紧盯着球，虽然艾伦看不见男人的脸，但他能感受到他的决心。他很清楚利威尔现在脸上的表情多么可口。

“就像这样。”艾伦感觉自己的语气加重了，他希望自己炽热的呼吸能喷进利威尔那毫不防备的耳朵里。他稍稍往后退了一点，忍痛将自己从利威尔的发梢贴在脸上的美妙感觉中抽离出来。他可不能引起别人的怀疑，而且他更不能让自己已经亢奋的欲望更加明显。他的大腿内侧紧贴着利威尔的屁股，这种感觉如此微妙，但足以让艾伦描摹出它圆润的形状。利威尔向后拉了拉手臂，突然倒吸一口气，向前推了一下球杆，将一个红球直接打入球袋。他的身体随着那一击，猛地撞到了艾伦，艾伦后退一步，裤子里已经完全热情地勃起了。

妈的。他现在只需要站在台球桌边上，隐藏住自己的性奋，直到它消失就好。或者……为了安全起见……

艾伦脱下夹克，一脸无辜地系在腰间，露出了里面穿的背心。这没给别人留下什么想象空间，直接展示出了他肌肉发达的好身材。希斯特利亚的目光立刻落在艾伦身上，她不得不赶紧闭上不由自主张大的嘴。艾伦没有注意到她的反应，但利威尔注意到了。

利威尔转身面对着他，但是仍旧面无表情，但他那无神的眼睛却几乎是渴望地顺着艾伦对的身体向下瞟去，艾伦能看见有一些从未在利威尔眼里看到过的东西在闪动。他那俊逸的脸庞情不自禁地露出得意的微笑。他对利威尔进行过长时间的研究，清楚他的品味和偏好，而且他打算抓住每一个能展示自己的机会。

“哇哦，艾伦！”埃尔文在台球桌的另一边咯咯笑个不停。利威尔的目光离开了艾伦的腹肌，转向另一位教授。“我在这儿工作这么多年，从没见过阿克曼教授打台球！你真是个天才！”

“哦，我小时候经常和我姐姐打台球。”艾伦微笑着答道，这么长时间以来，这是他第一次和心爱的人如此亲近，这种狂喜使他仍然感到飘飘然。“她打得很好，所以我的水平必须赶上来才能和她一较高下。”

“哇塞，艾伦好厉害！”希斯特利亚插话道。他几乎忘记了她的存在，但她向他投来的眼神却是发自心底的钦佩。“有空你可得教教我。”

“哦……呃，那当然。”

阿克曼教授把头稍稍偏向一边，眼神刚好与艾伦相遇。“没错，谢谢你，孩子。”

即使有艾伦的专业指导，他们队还是输掉了比赛。希斯特利亚是个可爱的姑娘，但不幸的是，即使尤弥尔最后试图学着艾伦辅助利威尔的做法帮她，她还是一个球都没进。目前为止，这群人大概喝了四品脱酒了，毫无疑问，酒精开始发挥作用了。其中也包括教授们。埃尔文回到台球桌旁，完全无视了脑内告诉自己要对新生宽容的理智声音。平心而论，他队伍了的姑娘们都兴高采烈，而自己也确实玩得很开心。

其他人都在房间里四处张望，试图找到适合利威尔特殊品味的座位。他很挑剔，即使是要坐在哪里这种小事也不例外。尽管这似乎会让别人感到心烦意乱，但是艾伦很喜欢他这一点。一个强大，自信而独立的人，知道自己到底想要什么，不会将就。另外，他是艾伦有生以来见过最性感的人。娇小得可以被支配，脾气火爆也给艾伦带来很大挑战性。哦，完美。

这一伙人最终在一个免费沙发区安顿了下来，艾伦、利威尔和希斯特利亚挤在一起，莱纳和尤弥尔挤在另一张沙发上。

“希斯特利亚，你那边看起来好挤。”莱纳那副关切的面具简直和晴天的窗户一样透明。“你愿意的话可以坐到我们这里来，我们这边宽敞些。”

“没错，他们那边更宽敞，如果你想坐过去我不介意。”艾伦笑着说。事实上，这种情况简直是双赢。一方面，沙发上少了希斯特利亚意味着他的腿可以紧挨着利威尔的腿，他可以透过薄薄的衣物感受到他温暖的皮肉。另一方面，希斯特利亚真的坐过去的话，他和利威尔就可以独享一整个沙发。这两种情况都能保证他和教授之间某种形式的亲密关系，艾伦暗自庆幸自己能创造出如此有利的局面。

“哦，呃……”她嘟囔了一会，像艾伦瞥了一眼，姣好的脸庞带着忧郁的神情。“真的，我没事。我这边很暖和。”她没说错。她瘦小的身体紧贴着艾伦，几乎快要坐到他膝盖上了。艾伦觉得她看起来真的很可爱，甚至很娇弱。他可以从尤弥尔和莱纳的脸上看出渴望的神色，这一点他再清楚不过了。这和他看利威尔的方式一模一样，都充满了欲望，但他们的眼神不像自己的一样充满爱意，另外，希斯特利亚对他们的好感似乎并不如他们对她的那般强烈，艾伦对她油然而生出一股保护欲。

“那好吧，希斯特利亚。如果你觉得暖和，就待在我身边吧。”他不悦地看了那两人一眼。他们应该领会了希斯特利亚的意思，只好作罢。这个姑娘几乎一整晚都紧挨着艾伦。她一定对那些多余的关注感到不舒服了，尽管看一眼就知道她是容易受关注的类型。

“切。”艾伦低声说道。他从不会让别人感到不适。这些人难道不懂，仅仅是连续几天在教室里盯着别人看是完全不够让她爱上你的好么？真是可悲。他花了好几年时间去了解他心爱之人的每个细节，现在他可以确信自己能够成为利威尔的完美爱人。如果尤弥尔或莱纳也有此等牺牲精神，他或许能给他们个机会靠近希斯特利亚。然而现在，如果他们清楚什么形式才最有利，就该保持距离。

“好吧，反正我还要再去倒杯酒，那么趁我不在就好好享受空出来的位置吧……”利威尔的声音使艾伦脑内警铃大作，他知道自己必须立刻采取行动，他要和他单独相处，他太渴望这个机会了。

“哦，我也要去！”他几乎是大喊着说出来的，他能感受到希斯特利亚扑过来要阻拦他。对不住了，希斯特利亚。艾伦并不想把她和那两只禽兽单独留下，但利威尔走到哪，他就要跟到哪。“你想再来一杯吗？”他问道。

她抬起头微笑着，艾伦可以看到她眼中闪烁着光芒。“是的，谢谢你，但是果汁就好了，我可不想喝多了。”

利威尔瞥了一眼陈列在那边形形色色的酒瓶，手指敲着吧台光亮的木板，一手托腮。他抬眼这种夜晚。这本该是学生和教授互相了解的好机会，但他的学生们显然都喝多了。他又为何要跟学生做朋友呢？他们大多数人都只是想得到他的好评罢了，因为这样做也许能得到更高的分数。白痴，好像他真的会给他们走后门一样。

而且，在教室之外的地方和学生待在一起有时候会带来……其他困扰。

这些困扰他以前都未曾有过，但今晚，他强烈意识到了自己身体产生的自然反应。那个愚蠢的小鬼。他知道自己在做什么吗，穿着那么件该死的背心四处炫耀他的肌肉。仿佛有人将他脑子里的完美男人恼人地塞进了他的私人领域。他那柔顺的长发凌乱地挽成一个髻。那孩子居高临下的模样叫他欲罢不能，几欲发疯。

他无法把那些话语从脑子里剔除，那孩子曾经真情实感说过的话，“我来这里是为了你。”他那话究竟什么意思？那孩子可能只是崇拜自己的老师罢了，但他忘不了几年前他还对自己表白过。那些感情现在肯定已经淡去了，但利威尔仍旧无法摆脱那种感觉，也就是艾伦·耶格尔这孩子不大对劲。

他甩甩头，把这些想法抛之脑后。他一定过于疑神疑鬼了，像他那样的年轻人除了把自己当教授还能有什么想法。而且，说得好像他会对那么年轻的男人感兴趣似的。这个想法本身就荒谬至极。仅仅因为他觉得这孩子很迷人，并不意味着他就不能跟他保持正常的师生关系了。除此之外，不论这个男孩和他多亲密，不管他做了多少不当的动作，他也永远不会对自己学生感兴趣。这是错误的，他的自尊心不允许这种一时的情迷意乱继续下去。

利威尔低声咒骂了两句，因为他一下想到了那个男孩之前在他面前的样子，想起了自己摆臂时他那滚烫的呼吸紧贴着自己耳尖的感觉。他的心脏开始狂跳，他的身体开始回忆起那种感觉。操你妈，艾伦·耶格尔……

“我要一杯黑加仑果汁，一杯杜松子酒和任何他想点的东西。”

听到熟悉的声音，利威尔转过身。靠在吧台上的是那该死的放荡背心男。一双锐利的绿眼睛正直勾勾的看着他，他那漂亮又愚蠢的脸蛋上是一抹天真无邪的笑。艾伦要请自己喝酒？当真？还是他妈的交好运了？他讨厌自己这种期待的感觉，但他更讨厌那个蠢蛋小鬼，因为这一整件破事中他还那么怡然自得地在自己面前晃。

诶。真是漫漫长夜。


End file.
